Reborn and Back Again
by Sumi Kimikito
Summary: Tatsumi Kimikito is a girl that just wanted a subject for school and ended up with more then she looked for bad and good. Enemys and friends and learning more about her self then she would have thought. HieixOcxKurama
1. Welcome Tatsumi

Yo. Here's my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction! R&R and no flames.

I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me! But I do own the plot -smiles-

Thinking...

"talking O.o..."

-possibly doing something while talking-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Welcome Tatsumi!

Tatsumi Kimikito walked down the halls of her new school. She wasn't to fond of the blue and yellow school uniforms really but tried to work with it anyways. She was 14 years old and was about 5' 5" and was fairly skinny. Her dark blue hair that almost looked black was about to her waist and her bangs were over here shoulders and to her chest, which is usually left down. Her eyes were a brownish red color that almost looked red in the dark. Her body was almost like a full grown woman's but yet she was so young. Her pale pink rose color like lips usually showed a frown or a normal expression when was around people she didn't know. She was usually quiet and shy around other and sarcastic a lot but usually doesn't mean to be. She sighed and started to look for her locker un till a girl with short brown hair and huge brown eyes came up to her. Tatsumi turned around facing her giving her a confused look.

The girl said "So you're the new transfer student? The one from America, My name is Keiko."

Tatsumi said quietly, "I'm Tatsumi Kimikito, and yes I am from America."

"Oh well-" Keiko was interrupted by the first bell ringing.

Tatsumi quickly said, "Ah sorry I have to go!" then she took off with a sweatdrop forming at her head.

Glad I got away from... Her... Something about her makes me annoyed. Thought Tatsumi to herself.

-------------------To Lazy to it's after school O.o;;; ---------------------------------------------

Tatsumi sat her desk thinking, _What am I going to do about my essay. It has to do with something about bad behavior or something similar to that... But how..._ She asked herself.

"Hey Tatsumi" Said a loud voice from the door frame of the class room.

Tatsumi turned around to face a red-head girl with brown eyes and had some books in her hands.

"Hiya Raven"

Meet Raven, A red-headed, brown eyes girl that is about 5' 7" and lives next to where Tatsumi moved into. They meet the day Tatsumi moved in and they became friends. She's 15 years old and goes to the same school Tatsumi does. She usually cares books around because she doesn't feel like opening her locker.

"Why are you here? I mean it's 3:00pm! (O.o I'm saying.. They're suppose to get out of school at 2:00 and go at 6:00am. Right!) You don't have to work that hard or did you get in trouble?" asked Raven with a smirk.

"I had a bitchy teachers... Just because I didn't have a subject to do an essay on..." she answered. "What about you?"

"I put glue on my teacher's seat... (Classic) I had to do something about that awful teacher." Smiled Raven. "Hey guess what?"

"... yes?"

"I saw the king of detention come down the hall way! I heard he died and came back from the dead before!"

"... Wait... Who is that?"

Before Raven can answer the door was kicked open. A boy entered with his hair smoothed back with hair gel while it was black and his hands where in his pocket. He strangely was wearing a green uniform instead and his brown eyes showed boredom.

"What's up, chumps and Chumpets?" he said.

Some boys that were walking in dug in there pockets and dropped money at his feet and said "Don't hurt us King Yusuke!" then ran past him.

The one called Yusuke looked towards Tatsumi and Raven. "You know the drill girls. Fork up the cash."

Raven stuck her hand in her pocket to take out her money, but Tatsumi stopped her.

"Why do WE have to give YOU our money?"

"Tatsumi you-" But Raven was interrupted by Yusuke.

"You must be that new kid. Tatsumi Kimi whatever... Kimikt... Tatsumi... Ah" He said trying to remember her name.

"Shut up! My name is Tatsumi Kimikito! And if you want my damn money you have to take it away from me!" She yelled holding her fist up.

"Tatsumi! I don't think-"

"Oww..." he said holding his left ear.

"I think we should be going now!" said Raven pushing Tatsumi towards the door.

"Since I'm not a wussie, I won't hit you... Well See ya!" he said walking past them and out the door.

Raven sighed and yelled at Tatsumi. "ARE YOU CRAZY? That's Yusuke Urameshi!"

"I GOT IT!" Said Tatsumi jumping up "I'm going to call it Study of Bad Behavior! Yusuke Urameshi!"  
"What! You're going to do an essay on that killer?" said Raven thinking her friend was going crazy.

"Ah.. I'll be under cover! Well I'll see you! My project is probably out of the school as we speak!" then after that Tatsumi ran out the door.

Raven whipped the sweat off her fore head then realized what Tatsumi was getting into. "WAIT!" But she was to late. Tatsumi was already to far away to listen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi had her not pad in her hand an a pencil in her small bad that hanged at her side. She found Yusuke coming out of a store with a drink in his hand walking down the busy street as Tatsumi hid behind the big crowed. _I have a feeling I'm being... Followed._ Thought Yusuke to himself then he turned around quickly. Nobody was there well anyone suspicious anyways, then he turned back around and continued to walk. Tatsumi who looked from behind the corner wrote in her note pad, 'I found out something about the subject... He's an idiot...'. She quickly caught up with Yusuke keeping a safe distance. She poked behind someone to see he walked towards a building that wasn't done being built yet.

Interesting... She said to herself.

After running across the yard with ducking and rolling to a door way. She was able to see where Yusuke walked to. She went though the door way and snuck in silently and saw a half broken window and took a peak though it. She saw that there was already people there. There was a Yusuke, the girl named Keiko from school was strangely there, and another guy that didn't really look very... Good or even okay and he had a light blue school uniform on, a handsome guy that had long red hair and I mean red hair also had green eyes. He also wore a different school uniform and standing next to him was a more shorter guy who had black hair and had a head band around his head and also crimson red eyes.

She wrote in her note pad 'It had friends... Some of them look pretty tough and cute! Well... Two... And Yusuke doesn't look that bad either' She thought about what she was writing and erased the cute and Yusuke not looking bad either._ Focus..._She said to herself. Suddenly she heard a loud voice.

"Okay now that Botan's here who's this demon we have to take care of and get on with our lives..." said Yusuke.

Tatsumi saw a blue haired girl with a something that looked like a paddle in her hand. She must have been the one called Botan.

"Yusuke! Don't slack off this demon is very powerful and armed. He stole weapons in the demon world's black market!" said Botan.

"This demon doesn't sound very powerful!" Said the guy in the light blue school uniform.

"How annoying why do I have to be wait in this damn building with Kuwabaka?" Said the shorter one.

"It's not going to be that bad Hiei... Plus you were probably bored since our last mission..." Said the long haired one.

"Hn. Whatever Kurama..." Said Hiei.

She started to write in her not pad 'Yusuke seems be have pretty weird friends... They're talking about this 'demon' thingy Maybe this is why people think Yusuke is ... 'bad' maybe it's the people he hangs around with?'

"Weird..." she heard Yusuke say.

"What's wrong Urameshi?" Asked Kuwabara while the one called Botan was trying to explain something.

"I have a feeling someone is watching me..." Said Yusuke looking around.

"Yeah... Same... Some strange energy is somewhere around here" Said Kuwabara.

"Are you two even listening?" Asked Botan putting her hands on her hips.

"The dimwits are right I think there is someone around" Said Hiei.

Tatsumi started to get nervous and got on her knees crawling towards the door. _Must... Get away..._ Then she put her not pad in her bag and was half way out the door till she bumped her head on something. She looked up to see the one called Kurama with a smile on his face. Tatsumi's eyes widen slightly as she backed up and had a fake nervous smile on her face.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked nicely holding out a hand.

"Ah.. Yeah... " she said blushing slightly and wasn't sure to take his hand.

She did anyways and he pulled her up. Once she was on her feet she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head. Everything suddenly started to go back and all she heard was.

"Hiei... Did you have to hit her that hard?"

Tatsumi blacked out and feel to the ground till Kurama caught her by her waist. Yusuke joined Hiei and Kurama and looked at what Kurama was holding.

"What is she doing here... Wait I know her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah.. First chapter... R&R NO FLAMES! Later!

-Angel Of Flames And Dark


	2. Camp Day Gone Bad

Yes second chapter! Yay I mean -stands up straight- Yo. Here's another chapter of Reborn and Back Again!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Don't Sue But I do own the characters and the plot.

Thinking...

"Muhahah Talking."

'writing something down...'

-possibly doing something while taking-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Camp Day Gone Bad

Tatsumi moved around in her sleep as she was laying in her bed. Her eyes cracked open only to have sunlight hit them. She made a whining noise and turned back over again. Her head was hurting as she tried to lay on the side.

"ouch..." she said quietly to herself.

She sat up and saw she was in her pajama's... When did she get home and how did she get home.. Wait how did she get in her cloths? _Was I really at that building...?_ She remembered the last thing was that she was spying on Yusuke for a project, then suddenly she ran into this guy they called Kurama and then something hit her.

"MY NOTES!" She yelled.

She jumped out of bed and looked around her room. In the corner of her eye she saw a her bag laying next to her door. She blinked. That's not where it usually went... She quickly dogged though it and found her little blue note pad hidden under some other paper. She sighed. Safe! YES! Well for now. She took a look at her clock that was on her tv and saw it was almost 6:00am. Wait... SCHOOL! She almost forgot about school and went in her closet looking for her uniform.

-------------------------After being 30 min's late---------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi sat in the corner of her first hour class. Late... Now she had detention again today. Her mom's not going to be happy with her for a while... Raven though a piece of paper at Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi quickly turned around at caught it then blinked. Raven looked at her strangely for a moment then shook her head.

"How is your 'project' going?" she whispered.

"It's going... Alright... Let's just say.."

"How so?"

"Well..."

"Miss Kimikito! Turn around and quit talking! You're suppose to be writing!" Said the teacher from her desk.

"Ah Yes ma'am..." She said in a cocky voice. Then turned back to her note book and started doodling instead.

----------------------------------------------------At Lunch---------------------------------------------

Raven and Tatsumi were sitting out side at a table. Finally lunch time. The day at school where you can actually enjoy. Tatsumi took out her sandwich from her bag and looked at Raven who had her food already out. She blinked for a second then heard someone yell. It strike her interest.

"I wonder what that was..." Said Tatsumi.

"We shouldn't bother... It could be Yusuke..."

"YES! My subject in action you say? Hold on!" She said taking out her note pad.

"Tatsumi!-" but it was to late she was already up and running towards the last scream she heard. Raven quickly got on her own feet... Then grabbed a piece of her food first then ran after Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was already at the scene and found it was behind the school. She looked behind the corner slowly and saw the one and only Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara fighting with some other students that seemed to go to a different school. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked out numbered from 2 to 6.

Tatsumi started to write. '2 to 6, Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara vs. Some other ... Guys. Who will win?'

"I have no time for this! Let's just beat these dumb asses and go already", Said Yusuke.

"Right." Agreed Kuwabara.

'Interesting. Always in a hurry to do something...'

Not long the guys that Yusuke were going against where already on the ground... Twitching... Tatsumi who was impressed. _No wonder why people are afraid of him... He throws one hard punch... As it seems._

'Just sawn Yusuke Urameshi in action. Not bad. Packs a punch.'

"Tatsumi!" said a voice behind her.

Tatsumi fell the ground causing her to be seen. "RAVEN HOW DARE YOU ... YOU!"

"... You two again?" said Yusuke standing in front of the fallen Tatsumi.

A sweatdrop formed down Tatsumi's head and hid her note pad under behind her. She sat up and waved at Yusuke. "Ah... Hi there..."

Raven backed away a little bit. "Yeah... Hi and bye! Let's go Tatsumi!"  
"Right!"

"Hold on a moment I have to you for a moment!" Said Yusuke grabbing onto Tatsumi's shirt as she tried to walk away.

Tatsumi started to get tense.

"YUSUKE! Why are you picking on such beautiful girl!" Said Kuwabara taking Yusuke's hand away and he grabbed onto Tatsumi's own hands.

Tatsumi only blinked.

"Hi I'm Kuwabara-" Before he even got to finish his face connected with Tatsumi's fist causing him to fall back with X's in his eyes.

Yusuke who was to distracted by laughing, couldn't help but not notice the two girls sneak away. With Tatsumi pushing.

---------------------------------------Last Class-------------------------------------------------------

"So Tatsumi I was wondering if you me and Kasumi are going to have that Camp sleepover in the woods near your house?" Whispered Raven, who was sitting in the back of Tatsumi and on the left of her was Kasumi.

Kasumi Takara. Pretty rich but a really nice girl. She's 15, and one of Raven's friends that started to become friends with Tatsumi too. She has black hair that is pretty short and usually up somehow. She also has green eyes and loves animals.

Kasumi, "Yeah it's going to be pretty fun..."  
"I'm not sure... My mom is well yeah... But I'll try. If I don't make it there at 5 then just... Let's say she said no..."

"MISS KIMIKITO!" Yelled her teacher.

"AH YES MA'AM?"

"Don't raise your tone on me!"  
"Sorry..."

"Detention!"

"Wait..."  
"That's it... Go outside!"

"... uh..." Said Tatsumi stomping out of the room hearing some laughter from the room also.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door. _I hate school... _Suddenly her pencil fell on the floor in front of her. She blinked.

"You dropped that earlier." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh... Thanks" She said picking it up. "But why did you just come to give it to me?"  
Yusuke leaned on the other side of the wall next to her. "I wanted to ask... Why the hell are you following me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said turning the other way folding her arms.  
"Hey! Don't lie to me now just tell me!" He said as a vain popped out of his head.

Tatsumi smirked and put her hands on he face and put on a girly voice act. "Oh.. Yusuke... Don't you see I totally dig you..."

"Quit playing around! I know you're lying!" He said as his face started to feel warm.

Tatsumi started to laugh. "Sorry... Haha"

"Yeah yeah..." He said blushing a little looking the other way.

"Yusuke you don't sound so... How people say you are..."  
"They just don't kno... Wait don't go telling people that... I'm better of with out them knowing."  
"if you say. Oh and Yusuke... What were you and those-" But she was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Damn it.. I have to go." And with that Yusuke headed towards the exit.

Tatsumi stared at towards the exit for a while then remembered her stuff in class and sighed. Detention...

----------------------------------------At 4pm-----------------------------------------------------------

YES MY MOM SAID I CAN GO! But why... Do I have to walk all the way there by my self with all this stuff... she complained carrying a back pack behind her walking in the forest. She lived right behind it but her friends were located kind of far away. She looked up beyond the trees to see the sun still shining. She continued to walk till she saw something on here way passing another trail. It was hair red hair. Her eyes widen. She walked slowly towards it and looked behind the bush. She almost screamed. The person has a bad wound on the side of it's stomach. She threw her bag to the side and knelled down turning the person it's back trying to see any sign of life. Surprisingly it was a boy. A ... Hot boy. Tatsumi blushed a little and put her hand to his mouth and felt air. He's breathing...But he still was bleeding.

Where can I take him? The hospital is hours away and... Wait.. The next safe place is... MY HOUSE!

She carefully pulled his own arm around her shoulder trying not to wake him or have him hurt. She put an arm around his waist and walked back on the trail. She heard him make a little noise then rested his head on her should. She blushed a little and started to walk faster. _heavy but I'll make it... Almost there... Almost...There. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally... She said walking in her room and set him down on her own bed. Thankfully no one was in her house yet... She ran out the door and come back a minute later with a case with a red cross on it. She opened it up and took out some bandages. She sighed. "here I go..."

After successfully bandaging him up without waking up or interruptions. She fell the floor tired. Her hand trailed the hold hard floor yet the softness of the carpet. She then looked at her hand to see some blood on it. Her eyes wondered on her bed and the person who was laying in it. He looked a little familiar to her. She stood up and went towards the bathroom thinking about that. She came back with a little bucket of water and a rag. She placed the rag in the water and took it out ringing it watching some of the water fall back in the small pale then placed it near the boys wound whipping away some of the blood that was seen. She repeated but instead whipped away some of the sweat the trailed down his face. Her eyes widen as she finally remembered.

It was when she was spying on Yusuke... He was one of the people that were hanging out with him in that building. She sat there for a moment. And gazed back at his face to only see amber green eyes looking straight at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o... Yeah... R&R No flames Later!

-.-;I'll do better next time O.o;;

-Angel Of Flames And Dark


	3. My Savior

ON WORD WITH THE STORY!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the plot and the characters I made up!

"talking..."

_Thoughts.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

My Savior

By Sumi Kimikito

Tatsumi backed up only to fall back and on her side. The green eyes red head only blinked and attempted to get up only to hold his wounded side in pain and moaned in pain laying back down. Tatsumi scrambled getting up and stood on her feet.

"Ah, you shouldn't... Get up for a while... I-I found you wounded on a trail... And brought you here" explained Tatsumi.

The one they called Kurama smiled making Tatsumi blush a little bit. He finally spoke saying "Thanks... But I think I should leave..."

He sat up keeping that smile on his face as though the pain in his side went away. Tatsumi put her hands in front of her and pushed on his chest slightly making him fall back on the bed.

"I don't think so... It's Kur-Kurama right?"

Kurama put on a nervous smile. "Well it's really Shuichi Minamino..."

She shrugged, "I'll just call you Kurama."

A sweatdrop formed down Kurama's head and he chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah I'm Tatsumi Kimikito!" she said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kimikito..."

"Ah... Just call me Tatsumi..."

"... Alright...So I need to ask a question..." He said giving her a serious look.

"Um... Okay" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Why were you spying on us earlier..?"

"..." She keep silent for a moment. "Hey I'm hungry are you? Well I am I'll just go and cook up something! I'll be going that way!" she said pointing towards the door walking out it.

He sighed and relaxed. _I don't think I'm going to get an answer out of her soon..._

Tatsumi who was in the kitchen looked at the table.

Man my mom would kill me for bringing a boy to my house... In my room ... In my bedroom.. On my bed... Especially a very cute one... But that's not the point! Tatsumi stunk to the floor. Suddenly she remembered she was cooking and quickly turned off the oven tops.

Kurama stared at the ceiling. _I hope there not looking for me..._ Suddenly he heard a voice come from the door way. There stood Tatsumi with a smile on her face and two bowls with rice in it. Her hair was down and it matched right with her dark blue shirt and her black jeans that she changed into not long ago. Kurama blinked and blushed turning the other way only to clench his side again. Tatsumi sat on the floor next to the bed and looked over at him.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Ah... No thanks" he said with a fake smile.

"Lies! Plus you don't have a choice! Muahaha" she said stuffing a spoon full of rice in his mouth.

He had no choice but to swallow or choke. Once he took a gulp "good hu?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah it was..." he said sleepily.

"Kurama are you..."

But before she can finish her sentence she saw he fell asleep quickly. Tatsumi blinked a couple times. He looked so relaxed and his red hair fell into the area around his eyes. Her hand reached over and touched his soft warm skin that sent chills down her back. She blushed and move his hair out of the way and saw how cute he looked when he sleep. She took her hand away and stood up with the bowls in her hands. Not long after she came back stretching. She yawned, after having along day she couldn't help but be tired. She took a look around and had nothing to lay on. She blushed and sat on the bed that Kurama was on. She carefully laid next to him and curled up next to him. Soon she fell right to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama woke up to only see he was not in his room but only to see Tatsumi's gentle relaxed sleeping face in front of him. His fingers crossed her light tanned soft skin of her face and went though her soft silky dark blue hair. His hand suddenly landed under her lip. _What am I doing...? _he asked himself as he sat up from the bed and noticed he was healed. He stood up and went towards the window looking back at Tatsumi.

"... goodbye... Tatsumi" He said and with that he disappeared.

Tatsumi moved around in her sleep and her hands moved to a warm spot where Kurama laid. Meanwhile Kurama was walking thought the cold forest with his eyes closed breathing in the cold air night. His green eyes were reveled as he looked towards one of the trees.

"Why hello Hiei" he said looking up one of the braches.

Suddenly the fast fire demon appeared right in front of him with his usually motionless expression. "What would you be doing at a girls house fox?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Kurama suddenly got nervous and gave Hiei a weird look. "She only took care of my wounds nothing more alright..."

"Whatever, not like I care what you and a girl alone in a bedroom do anyway.."

"..."

"Anyways, did you take care of that demon yet?"  
"Ah well, not yet..."

"you know fox... You and that girl can never be together."  
"Yes I know- wait I'm not..." But Kurama suddenly got quiet.

"Chose wisely.." said Hiei disappearing.

Kurama sighed and keep on walking. He took one look back before disappearing from the trail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi opened her eyes only to having to wake up to the sunlight in her eyes. She moaned and turned the other way lazily, she took a look at the clock to see it was 5:30. She sat up and put her hand though her messy hair. She turned only to see Kurama was not there but only a single red rose. _So it wasn't a dream?_ She picked up the rose and held it close closing her eyes.

"Tatsumi! You're going to be late for school!" Said her mom knocking on her door.

"Okay!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi turned her Essay on bad behavior in and end up getting a B+ on it. Today she had to walk home since the rest of her family went to another town leaving her alone. Tatsumi frowned as she walked between two buildings.

"Oh sorry Tatsumi I don't want you to miss school. Plus you're not doing good in a class' Tsk. They could have just said You cant go with use.."

Suddenly she saw the roughage of the alley she was in. There were bums and all that stuff. Suddenly she heard a motorcycle and saw a light behind her coming her way. So she suddenly ran, soon she was at the dead end of a brick wall. She didn't want to turn around but she hear a voice of a guy.

"Hey babe what's a girl like you doing down here?"

She slowly turned around to face a guy with silky brown hair and looked like he goes to the same school as her and Yusuke. "Ah... I-I went the wrong turn that's all so I guess I'll be going-"

He took a step closer causing Tatsumi to take a step back. "What's wrong babe? Why not put some sugar on these lips hun?"

"Whooo let's have some fun with her boss" Said one of the people behind him. There was at least four other people gathering behind him.

"Fun? Ah sorry i was just leaving!" she said getting ready to pass by him.

Suddenly one of the other guys grabbed onto her arm pulling her back and against the hard brick wall. "Who said you're going to leave?"

"Yeah hows about we hang out together and you're invited.." said the leader.

"Ah... You guys have enough at your party and you don't' need me..." Said Tatsumi trying to move.

"No no really, so how's about it girly? Want to have some fun?" said the guy with a strange accent.

"I think i hear my mom calling!" she said quickly.

She felt the guy push her harder against the wall and slowly get closer to her face. Her eyes widen and she couldn't think of anything else to do but. Kick him where it hurts. He then fell to the ground and holding where she kicked in pain. "Oohhh..."

"HEY How dare you hurt our boss you're going to get it."

Tatsumi backed up and only ended up tripping over her own feet. Tatsumi shut her eyes closed as they all came towards her. She put her hands over her protectively till she heard a familiar voice.

"Not a step closer..."

Kurama? she thought then opened her eyes to see that all the guys were already to the ground and there her red headed hero in the middle who was facing the opposite of her. He turned around gazing at her lightly with his amber green eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yesshh another chapter O.o ah thanks to one of my friends that gave me an idea for this story! Oh and R&R No flames.

-Sumi Kimikito


	4. Note

Hello, I decided to rewrite my story on my other account! Sorry, It's going to be slightly different…. Well very different but with the same story line! Sorry~! I'm only going to keep this up for a few days.

Thank you!

The other account if your still interested in is DarkDragonFlameingIce

Thank you very much!


End file.
